


new rules

by cheesemilk



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Pining, Slow Build, Texting, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesemilk/pseuds/cheesemilk
Summary: yongguk accidentally texts the wrong number, and donghan never leaves him alone after that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [new phone who dis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974943) by [meruemsthighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meruemsthighs/pseuds/meruemsthighs). 



> one, don't pick up the phone
> 
> (or in this case, don't reply)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so its my first time writing a fic and im starting off with something light so enjoy!  
> underlined is yongguk and normal is donghan

(17:01) HYUNBIN  
  
(17:01) HYUUUUUUUNBIIIIIIIIN  
  
(17:02) HAVE YOU SEEN TOLBI  
  
(17:05) ANSWER ME

  
  


(17:08) have u tried searching for him in the house?

  
  


(17:08) I DID AND HE’S NOWHERE  
  
(17:09) IM WORRIED

  
  


(17:09) did u check the places he frequents

  
  


(17:10) I DID THAT TOO  
  
(17:10) I thought maybe he got stuck again in one of our window’s railings

  
  


(17:11) did u leave ur door open  
  
(17:11) he mightve slipped out

  
  


(17:12) no

  
  


(17:12) are u sure  
  
(17:13) well unless u say that someone visited u earlier then u have a chance of finding ur cat  
  
(17:13) but if no then

  
  


(17:14) sanggyun did drop by earlier but you know how he is with cats

  
  


(17:16) he mightve slipped out

  
  


(17:17) help me find him  
  
(17:17) I’ll treat you to anything you want I can’t lose him

  
  


(17:18) i think u should ask ur roommate that  
  
(17:19) but ok ill keep an eye out for u  
  
(17:19) nd ur gonna treat me ;)

  
  


(17:20) what

  
  


(17:20) wrong number lol

  
  


(17:21) oh  
  
(17:21) well that was embarrassing  
  
(17:22) but thanks for the help

  
  


(17:23) no it was cute ;)  
  
(17:23) wc!!

  
  


  
\--

  
  


  
(16:24) I found my cat

  
  


(17:02) thats good!!!!  
  
(17:02) im still not hyunbin tho

  
  


(17:04) I know  
  
(17:05) just wanted to let you know i found tolbi

  
  


(17:07) where

  
  


(17:07) hyunbin borrowed sugar from our neighbor awhile ago bc we ran out  
  
(17:08) when he came back he went “oh yongguk our neighbor has a cat that looks just like tolbi”

  
  


(17:08) snanjdnsd wait i thought u told him tolbi’s missing

  
  


(17:09) I did  
  
(17:09) but he left his phone here when he went out and didnt bother checking it ever since he came back

  
  


(17:11) so what did u do abt the neighbor  
  
(17:11) or cAT THIEF

  
  


(17:12) after i told hyunbin that tolbi’s missing we went together  
  
(17:13) and asked her if that was hers  
  
(17:13) she said no she just found it outside her door and it was already late so she just took it in

  
  


(17:14) aww thats actually nice of her  
  
(17:14) but do u really need hyunbin to go with u to talk to a girl lmao

  
  


(17:15) shut up  
  
(17:15) as if you’re any better at talking to girls  
  
(17:16) and how do you know im not a girl myself

  
  


(17:16) i actually am  
  
(17:17) u can be a girl and still be bad at talking to girls

  
  


(17:17) you’re right

  
  


(17:18) so  
  
(17:18) !

  
  


(17:19) i’m a guy

  
  


(17:20) same!!

  
  


  
~

  
  


  
(23:23) wow  
  
(23:23) i cant believe u didnt ask for my name  
  
(23:24) after all that cat woes  
  
(23:37) heeeellllooooooo are u alive omg  
  
(23:40) this is how u repay me  
  
(23:41) after i was there for u when ur crying abt ur cat

  
  


(23:43) shut up i was studying  
  
(23:43) what do you want

  
  


(23:44) no nope im not telling  
  
(23:44) u hav to get it out from me  
  
(23:56) what the fuck  
  
(00:01) U DIDNT EVEN BOTHER WOW RUDE

  
  


(00:05) i told u i’m studying  
  
(00:06) alright what’s your name  
  
(00:06) and thank you for being there  
  
(00:07) i hnestly didn't think we'd be talking after i found tolbi so

  
  


(00:07) so u can be nice  
  
(00:08) kim donghan

  
  


(00:08) i’m always nice  
  
(00:09) kim yongguk

  
  


(00:09) ok  
  
(00:09) we’re both kims then :D  
  
(00:10) nice to meet u ggukie ♡

  
  


(00:16) don’t call me ggukie  
  
(00:16) ntmyt

  
  


(00:17) wow rude -_-  
  
(00:17) i spelt it out and u just said ntmyt  
  
(00:18) no wonder ur so bad at talking to girls

  
  


(00:19) Nice to meet you too, Little Shit  
  
(00:19) there, happy?

  
  


(00:19) i have a name  
  
(00:20) are u forgetful too

  
  


(00:21) no but little shit fits you

  
  


(00:22) …  
  
(00:22) at this point idk how ur gna get on with girls

  
  


(00:23) i don’t have plans

  
  


(00:23) what  
  
(00:24) for real?

  
  


(00:24) yes???  
  
(00:25) u seem surprised

  
  


(00:26) i am omg

  
  


(00:26) i don’t think i need them i have my cats  
  
(00:26) and my games when i hve free time

  
  


(00:27) wow what a lyf

  
  


(00:28) as if you do any better at your free time

  
  


(00:29) i actually do

  
  


(00:31) why what do you do

  
  


(00:33) when im not stufying then  
  
(00:34) dancing, looking good, modeling for shoots sometimes  
  
(00:34) you hopefully  
  
(00:35) ;)

  
  


(00:37) no thanks i’d have to turn that down

  
  


(00:38) i kno u want it ;)

  
  


(00:39) i don’t

  
  


(00:41) come on who wouldnt want to be with a fine specimen like me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
  


(00:44) news flash: that person would be me

  
  


(00:45) ur mean

  
  


(00:45) i’m a fucking delight

  
  


(00:46) mhm not rly sure abt that  
  
(00:46) we can find out ;)

  
  


(00:47) shut up donghan

  
  


(00:48) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are much appreciated pls do tell me what you think about it uwu thank you ;u;


	2. Chapter 2

(13:32) im bored  
  
(13:33) hey yongguk  
  
(13:33) what did vincent say when he lost his car

  
  


(13:45) what

  
  


(13:46) where did my van gogh  
  
(13:56) not even a chuckle?

  
  


(14:01) you’re giving me a headache

  
  


(14:03) oh come on it’s funny

  
  


(14:10) it’s not even funny  
  
(14:11) not one bit

  
  


(14:15) tf is wrong wit u  
  
(14:16) almost everyone found it funny

  
  


(14:30) then ur joke tastes are horrible

  
  


(14:35) STOP BEING MEAN OMG  
  
(14:35) as if ur jokes are funnier -_-

  
  


(14:46) they actually are

  
  


(14:47) oh yeah?  
  
(14:47) prove it

  
  


(14:50) dont have to  
  
(14:51) i already know they are

  
  


(14:52) i dont think so

  
  


(14:55) fine whatever believe what u want  
  
(14:56) also stop texting me im in class

  
  


(15:01) funny how ure saying that and yet here u are texting me while YOU’RE in class

  
  


(15:06) bc that’s the only way i can get the ringing to stop

  
  


(15:08) put it on vibrate???

  
  


(15:10) it’ll be noisy still

  
  


(15:11) ofc it wont its on vibrate tf

  
  


(15:13) itll be noisy bc youll be bombarding me with ur texts

  
  


(15:15) what makes u think id do that

  
  


(15:16) bc see, i’ve only known you for a day but i know that you won’t leave me alone when i don’t reply

  
  


(15:18) wow yongguk it’s like you can see thru me  
  
(15:18) im speechless

  
  


(15:19) yeah i know im amazing

  
  


(15:22) whatever keeps u young yonggukie

  
  


  
\--

  
  


(21:21) you model sometimes?

  
  


(21:23) aww did u read our convo again

  
  


(21:24) no i just remembered it

  
  


(21:26) yeah i do!!

  
  


(21:28) that’s amazing

  
  


(21:30) yea they have my face up in uni  
  
(21:30) for…..endorsement?  
  
(21:31) sometimes i get free lunch bc of it  
  
(21:31) and NO ONE rejects anythng free so its all good

  
  


(21:32) im honestly amazed  
  
(21:33) only for uni advertisements?

  
  


(21:34) OH I DID A SHOOT FOR A CHICKEN PLACE ONCE

  
  


(21:35) so u got free chicken then

  
  


(21:37) I DID  
  
(21:38) the shop needs someone that have the looks to entice their customers  
  
(21:38) the one that can make u think of “he eats so well it must be good here”

  
  


(21:39) and they thought that you would fit that position

  
  


(21:41) i actually did a good job at it  
  
(21:42) and th owner said that customers have been coming in nonstop since hten  
  
(21:43) so now evrytime we go there we’d get discounts  
  
(21:43) sometimes i get asked for pictures too

  
  


(21:45) come for the chicken, stay for kim donghan

  
  


(21:46) THE OWNER SAID THAT TOO OMG  
  
(21:47) apparently more customers come in when we’re there

  
  


(21:50) they like u so much  
  
(21:51) so, uni and chicken place advertisements  
  
(21:51) anythin else?

  
  


(21:53) oh yea  
  
(21:53) i also shoot for my friends sometmes

  
  


(21:54) really?

  
  


(21:56) yeah  
  
(21:56) taehyun needs to build his portfolio for his photography class  
  
(21:57) so i figured  
  
(21:57) why not help him  
  
(21:57) so i did

  
  


(21:58) thats….thats really nice of you

  
  


(21:59) the candid shots are really amazing  
  
(22:00) plus jus seeing taehyun smile is enough  
  
(22:00) it makes me smile a lot more

  
  


(22:00) im touched tbh  
  
(22:01) that’s really nice and cute

  
  


(22:01) are u implying that im cute when i smile  
  
(22:01) awww

  
  


(22:02) no shitface  
  
(22:03) im talking about your friendship -_-

  
  


(22:04) it’s ok yonggukie!!  
  
(22:05) one day youll look good too  
  
(22:05) ur talking to me so some of my handsomeness might rub off on u~

  
  


(22:06) what the fuck

  
  


(22:07) when that happens come do shoots wt me!!!  
  
(22:07) itll be fun ggukie

  
  


(22:08) no

  
  


(22:08) WHY NOT

  
  


(22:09) if you want me to come you should ask nicely

  
  


(22:10) come for me, yongguk? :>

  
  


(22:11) WAIT WHAT TH E FUCK  
  
(22:12) NOT LIKE THAT

  
  


(22:15) oooh yonggukie~~  
  
(22:16) i see u ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
  


(22:17) i really hate you

  
  


(22:18) jahfjhfajkh im kidding  
  
(22:19) ok how abt u dont shoot but just….be there

  
  


(22:20) what am i gonna do there

  
  


(22:21) not much but hey you get to be with me  
  
(22:21) thats all u really need to know

  
  


(22:22) ???  
  
(22:23) doesnt convince me enough

  
  


(22:24) free chicken

  
  


(22:25) i’ll think about it

  
  


(22:26) …….  
  
(22:26) u just wnated free chicken

  
  


(22:27) you said it yourself, no one rejects anything free

  
  


(22:28) ….you got me there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> acads has been piling up and i feel like i should squeeze this in before uni fully consumes me ;;  
> sorry if this seems boring or smth
> 
> comments are, and always will be, appreciated  
> thank you ;__;


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underlined is yongguk  
> normal is donghan  
> enjoy!

(16:43) yongguk  
  
(16:46) yooooonggukieeee  
  
(17:31) kim yongguk  
  
(17:38) yonggukie yanggogi  
  
(18:00) ARE U ALIVE  
  
(18:09) kim yONGGUK WRU OMG

  
  


(18:12) do you ever shut up

  
  


(18:15) yonggukie youre up!!!  
  
(18:15) i thought u were dead wtf

  
  


(18:16) when i saw your text i wanted the earth to swallow me whole

  
  


(18:18) rude yongguk  
  
(18:18) do u prefer a month in space or at sea

  
  


(18:22) what kind of question is that

  
  


(18:23) a question for u to answer

  
  


(18:25) ???

  
  


(18:27) JUST ANSWER IT

  
  


(18:30) fine  
  
(18:30) a month in space sounds more appealing

  
  


(18:31) what  
  
(18:31) why

  
  


(18:36) i can always go to the sea

  
  


(18:37) u wanted to explore the universe first rather than our own sea

  
  


(18:45) well yeah i mean  
  
(18:45) it’s a month in space  
  
(18:46) it’s not like the sea will disappear in the span of 30 days

  
  


(18:47) neither will the universe but dw i see ur point

  
  


(18:56) it’s just that the sea is more accessible but being up in space is a once in a lifetime chance  
  
(18:56) plus all the things to explore

  
  


(19:00) in space?

  
  


(19:01) yeah  
  
(19:01) what if i get to discover another specie while i’m up there

  
  


(19:03) and you cant do that in our own ocean?  
  
(19:03) the conditions there might as well be another universe  
  
(19:04) all those unexplored areas, esp where the light never reaches!!!!!

  
  


(19:10) im just saying  
  
(19:10) from what i’m hearing you’d choose the ocean

  
  


(19:13) id rather research our own planet first  
  
(19:14) our planet is more unstable than the universe  
  
(19:14) also imagine my tan~  
  
(19:14) id get more popular w the girls

  
  


(19:22) ah there it is

  
  


(19:23) what do u mean “there it is”

  
  


(19:26) i knew there’s another reason why you wanted to explore the ocean

  
  


(19:27) I GENUINELY WANTED TO OKAY  
  
(19:27) the tan is just a bonus~  
  
(20:01) …..are u still there

  
  


(20:04) whatever you say  
  
(20:04) and yes, sorry. i was tutoring someone earlier

  
  


(20:09) wait, you tutor?  
  
(20:10) what about now tho?

  
  


(20:10) yeah in math  
  
(20:11) im done just heading home

  
  


(20:11) in math? really?  
  
(20:11) keep safe!

  
  


(20:13) yes. It’s a lot easier since my major involves math  
  
(20:13) thank you

  
  


(20:14) but still it’s math  
  
(20:15) it’s complicated

  
  


(20:20) it’s not that hard. i enjoy it  
  
(20:20) plus it’s easier considering that if they don’t get it, they don’t get it  
  
(20:20) unlike tutoring in...idk, literature maybe?  
  
(20:21) they might interpret it wrongly and god knows how long the explanation might take

  
  


(20:21) …  
  
(20:21) im lowkey offended

  
  


(20:22) wait do you tutor as well?

  
  


(20:22) yeah  
  
(20:22) in literature

  
  


(20:23) WAIT  
  
(20:23) IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO

  
  


(20:23) you wound me yongguk

  
  


(20:25) I REALLY DIDNT MEAN TO  
  
(20:25) but why literature

  
  


(20:26) im not really supposed to tutor in it  
  
(20:27) but my prof wanted me to help this one kid in class  
  
(20:27) then the results were good so more people came to me to ask about tutoring

  
  


(20:29) and you just accepted the job

  
  


(20:30) its free money so i dont really mind  
  
(20:30) lol free money but i also use it to pay for my tutor

  
  


(20:32) wait you’re a tutee as well?

  
  


(20:36) yeah in nihongo

  
  


(20:36) why though

  
  


(20:38) oh well i major in international studies  
  
(20:38) and one of our requirements is to demonstrate basic proficiency in a foreign language

  
  


(20:38) but is there any particular reason why you chose nihongo  
  
(20:39) aside from it being a requirement

  
  


(20:39) lol yea  
  
(20:39) theres three of us sharing the apartment. taehyun, plus the one who tutors me which also happens to be my friend, and me  
  
(20:40) sometimes they talk in japanese and i have no idea what theyre talking abt  
  
(20:40) theyre like birds talkinh shit abt anothr bird

  
  


(20:41) and you feel like you’re the other bird

  
  


(20:41) u cant blame me  
  
(20:41) one time when i entered the room they start speaking in japanese  
  
(20:42) WHILE snickering nd looking at me head to toe

  
  


(20:42) i’m sure they have a reason  
  
(20:42) i don’t know what it is but i agree  
  
(20:43) but you said your friend is the one teaching you  
  
(20:43) are they japanese?

  
  


(20:43) YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO SIDE WITH ME YONGGUK  
  
(20:43) yes!!!

  
  


(20:44) lol i’m siding with them  
  
(20:44) really?

  
  


(20:44) fine suit yourself  
  
(20:44) yep!  
  
(20:44) also since i share an apartment with him i can ask him to teach me anytime  
  
(20:45) and he almost always agrees immediately

  
  


(20:45) flexible hours and a japanese native  
  
(20:45) lucky you  
  
(20:46) he sounds so nice what happened to you

  
  


(20:46) excuse u im nice too  
  
(20:46) thats why i insjsted on paying him for the lessons when he didnt even want to

  
  


(20:46) he’s really nice. change my mind

  
  


(20:47) hes not evn that nice ugh  
  
(20:47) one time when he was teaching me hes like “this is cool its like im practicing teaching for my students in the future”

  
  


(20:47) that doesn’t sound so bad?

  
  


(20:48) hes taking up a major in primary education  
  
(20:48) PRIMARY. EDUCATION.  
  
(20:48) he compared me to a preschooler

  
  


(20:48) i take back what i said  
  
(20:49) he’s not nice

  
  


(20:49) I TOLD YOU

  
  


(20:49) he’s the Nicest  
  
(20:49) i agree 100% that is the most accurate description for you

  
  


(20:50) wtf the bETRAYAL  
  
(20:52) i hate you all

  
  


(20:53) the feeling is mutual

  
  


(20:53) ugh  
  
(20:53) why dont u try being nice to me

  
  


(20:55) i could  
  
(20:55) but i feel like you need this from time to time

  
  


(20:56) i dont deserve such cruelty  
  
(20:56) do u hav a bucket list

  
  


(20:56) no why

  
  


(20:57) ok well u better create one  
  
(20:57) and put “be nice to kim donghan” on 1

  
  


(21:01) lmao if i had a bucket list that would be on like 787

  
  


(21:03) congratulations you have made it to kim donghan’s bucket list!

  
  


(21:03) what did you write

  
  


(21:03) “1. strangle kim yongguk”

  
  


(21:06) i can live with that  
  
(21:06) but you really have a bucket list  
  
(21:07) what else is there?

  
  


(21:08) go skydiving, push someone into a fountain, explore the sea, you, be a famous dancer, go up a lighthouse, travel the world and eat

  
  


(21:10) how could you just slip it there LIKE I WOULDN’T NOTICE

  
  


(21:11) gotta keep u on ur toes ggukie!

  
  


(21:12) that was a good one though  
  
(21:12) you want to be a famous dancer?

  
  


(21:15) YES  
  
(21:16) ive always wanted to be one

  
  


(21:16) so??

  
  


(21:16) so what?  
  
(21:17) use ur words omg

  
  


(21:20) why didn’t you take it up as your major then?

  
  


(21:21) oh that  
  
(21:21) well dance is an art, and for me its an outlet  
  
(21:21) like a way to express myself  
  
(21:21) so having it graded kind of defeats the purpose dont u think

  
  


(21:24) i’m actually agreeing  
  
(21:24) also there’s that chance of you growing tired of it because you’ll start thinking that the only reason you’re doing it is for the grades

  
  


(21:27) YES OMG im glad u understand  
  
(21:28) i dont want that to ever happen  
  
(21:28) so i opted not to take it as my major

  
  


(21:29) so you’re in the dance club then?

  
  


(21:34) …..howd u kno  
  
(21:34) kim yongguk are u actually a psychic

  
  


(21:40) i just figured  
  
(21:41) since you aren’t taking it as your major  
  
(21:41) the only choices are as a minor or club

  
  


(21:44) wow ggukie didnt kno ur so smart

  
  


(00:45) i’m not

  
  


(00:46) WHAT THE HELL  
  
(00:46) u replied after 3 hrs wtfff

  
  


(00:47) lol  
  
(00:47) i was playing overwatch

  
  


(00:49) for 3 hours? what a life

  
  


(00:50) well it’s obviously better than doing nothing  
  
(00:51) unlike someone

  
  


(00:51) is that an indirect to me

  
  


(00:55) i didn’t mention anyone  
  
(00:55) but if the shoe fits then feel free to wear it

  
  


(00:57) i dont think i can  
  
(00:58) considering ure still wearing them

  
  


(01:00) i’m wearing nothing donghan so go on and wear them  
  
(01:00) don’t be shy you earned them

  
  


(01:02) oh?  
  
(01:03) ur wearing what, yonggukie?  
  
(01:03) nothing?  
  
(01:03) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
  


(01:04) I MEANT I’M NOT WEARING THE SHOES  
  
(01:04) and stop it with that face wtf

  
  


(01:06) oho ur pretty fast ggukie~  
  
(01:06) they usually happen after a lot of date nights  
  
(01:07) but i guess i wont mind ;)

  
  


(01:08) what the fuck

  
  


(01:10) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
  


(01:11) screw you i’m going to sleep

  
  


(01:15) how can u screw me if ur gonna sleep

  
  


(01:16) SHUT UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is longer as compared to the others to make up for the lack of updates and also bc idk when i'll be able to update again gjdjfjr uni is really out there killing me sobs
> 
> comments are appreciated! ; u ;
> 
> edit: ps. it's funny how we're called joyfuls yet here we all are


End file.
